XY103
* Closed * * }} A Cellular Connection! (Japanese: ユリーカとプニちゃん！ and !) is the 103rd episode of the , and the 902nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on January 14, 2016 and in the United States on April 23, 2016. Blurb As our heroes continue to search for Squishy after an encounter with Team Flare, some angry Toxicroak force them off a cliff! Bunnelby launches itself at Bonnie to break her fall, but it’s injured in the process. Nurse Joy says she needs Nicera, a medicinal plant, to treat Bunnelby. Feeling guilty, Bonnie sneaks away to find some. The others soon catch up, and they work together to find the Nicera in a mountain cave…as Squishy watches from hiding, impressed by Bonnie’s determination. Soon, Bunnelby is feeling fine…and just as everyone is about to go look for Squishy again, they find it safe and sound in Bonnie’s bag! Plot The episode begins with and in a forest looking for Squishy. Bonnie hears the rustling of a bush and turns around, hoping it's Squishy, but it turns out to only be and , who are also looking for Squishy. Bonnie asks them if they found Squishy, but the two reply that they haven't. Bonnie looks down at the empty pocket in her bag where Squishy would normally be, and worriedly wonders where it is. Later that evening, the group has set up camp and is eating dinner around a campfire. Bonnie is so worried about Squishy that she can't eat, and the group encourages her to do so, noting that if she doesn't, she won't have the energy to look for Squishy the next day. Bonnie is still worried, and Clemont cheerfully remarks that Squishy is probably doing just fine, and Serena agrees. Clemont remembers all the Cells in Terminus Cave, and notes that they were referred to by the Team Flare members as cells. Clemont says there's no doubt Squishy possesses mysterious powers, and is definitely an unusual Pokémon. Bonnie says that's most likely why Team Flare was chasing it. Bonnie becomes even more worried about Squishy, saying that Team Flare is most likely currently looking for it, and possibly already captured it to experiment with. The group urges Bonnie to relax, and Bonnie notes that Clemont's worried too. Clemont notes that although he is worried, it's too dangerous to look for Squishy that late at night. Bonnie says it's dangerous for Squishy as well, and runs off to go look for it. Clemont grabs Bonnie's arm and urges her not to go, noting that something terrible could happen to her as well. Bonnie collapses and starts crying, and Ash asks if she's okay. Bonnie, still crying, runs towards Clemont and hugs him, and notes that she promised she'd make sure Squishy was safe. Clemont promises that they can look for Squishy the next day, and Bonnie reluctantly agrees. Serena notes that they all need to go to sleep, and everyone does so. Nearby, in a tree, a Zygarde cell appears. The camera switches to Squishy on a small cliff by a river, who looks up into the night sky. Bonnie, now changed into her pajamas, has fallen asleep with and in her arms. Serena, who made sure Bonnie fell asleep, watches over her for a moment and then returns to the campfire where Ash and Clemont are. Serena announces that Bonnie is asleep, and Clemont thanks her for putting Bonnie to bed. Serena notes that she understands why Bonnie's so worried, and Ash wonders who Team Flare is and what they are going to do if they capture Squishy. Clemont notes that there are far more questions than answers, and Serena wonders if Squishy really did run away from them. Clemont says that even if Squishy did run away, she would like for Bonnie to at least be able to say goodbye. Clemont knows that they have to find Squishy, and the other two agree. Nearby, two s observe the group from the trees. One signals to the other, who uses her Holo Caster to report to a nearby surveillance van. They report that Ash and haven't made contact with Squishy yet, and Bryony tells the observing team to continue watching the group. Celosia, in a corner of the van eating potato chips, asks what the van's scanner is sensing. The Grunt at the computer says it's not showing anything, noting that Squishy's whereabouts are still unknown. Celosia, coming over to the computer screen, says that Squishy must really like to hide, and shows interest in catching it soon. Bryony tells the Grunt to focus the scanner on a wider area, and he does so. The next day, everyone is ready to continue their search for Squishy, but Clemont stops them, revealing his latest invention—a machine that can locate areas where Squishy is most likely to be. Ash asks when Clemont had time to make such a device, and Clemont responds by saying he did it for Bonnie. Bonnie thanks him, and Clemont turns the machine on. The invention immediately races off, and the group follows it. Meanwhile, lays in a field near a tree. James notes that he was surprised at how much power Squishy had, and says that if they got their hands on Squishy, taking over the world would be easy. Jessie notes that Team Flare is still in their way, and James notes that the Team Flare Grunts looked in better condition than them. Meowth says that they'll have more energy if they continue relaxing, and the group does so. Clemont's invention wanders into the field where Team Rocket is, and the group notices its arrival. The machine stops in front of James, and two robotic hands protrude from it. The machine tries to grab a Zygarde Cell, which was right next to James (albeit invisible), and it jumps onto each of the trio, jumping onto the next member before the machine can catch it. The group is annoyed and angry at the machine, and Jessie kicks it. The machine goes haywire and drives into the trees, crashing into something. A menacing sound is heard from the forest, and Team Rocket becomes scared and runs away. Ash and his friends have lost track of Clemont's invention, and are trying to figure out where it is. Clemont says not to worry, as he installed a tracking device within the robot. The beat-up machine slowly wheels towards them and explodes, much to the group's disappointment. Unfortunately, the explosion riles up a group of , who quickly surround the group. Serena scans the Toxicroak with her Pokédex, and one of the Toxicroak fires a at them. Clemont calls out and orders it to use . The two moves collide, resulting in an explosion, and the group starts to run away from the Toxicroak, who chase them. The group comes to a cliff and accidentally fall off of it. Clemont uses his Aipom Arm to grab onto a branch. Clemont grabs Ash's hand and Ash grabs Serena's, but Serena fails to grab Bonnie's hand in time, and Bonnie continues to fall. Bunnelby jumps down from on top of Clemont's bag and grabs Bonnie. Bonnie gets onto Bunnelby's back and the two slide down the rest of the cliffside. The rest of the group runs to see if the two are all right, and Ash notices the Toxicroak leave. Bonnie is fine, but Bunnelby has sustained serious bruises and needs to get to a Pokémon Center immediately. The group runs to one, and Bonnie starts to feel guilty, thinking that it's her fault that Bunnelby got hurt. Team Rocket, watching from a nearby tree, announces their plan: If they follow Ash and his friends, they're sure to find Squishy. If they don't, they'll take Pikachu instead. The Team Flare Grunts from earlier notice the group's predicament as well. Back at the Team Flare surveillance van, the Grunt at the computer announces that the scanner is now picking up Z2. Squishy also appears to be responding to Z2, but Squishy is out of the scanner's range. Celosia wonders if Squishy and Z2 are having a conversation, and Bryony orders the Grunt to fine-tune the scanner and determine Squishy's location. In a cave, Z2 sits atop a rock and communicates with Squishy. Z2 warns Squishy of danger, and tells Squishy not to contact humans anymore. Squishy disagrees and states that it wants to observe what humans are truly like. Z2 urges that humans are destructive, and that the destruction of Kalos is in progress. Squishy does not share Z2's views and will not listen to Z2. Through a Zygarde Cell, Squishy views Bonnie grabbing the door to the Pokémon Center and holding it open for Clemont and the others. At the Pokémon Center, Bonnie asks Nurse Joy if Bunnelby will be all right, and Nurse Joy says that although Bunnelby will be all right, she's out of a certain medicinal plant called Nicera. Serena looks up the plant in her Guidebook and shows it to the group. Nurse Joy says that she will go get some, but someone calls for Nurse Joy and she goes off to help them. The group waits patiently for her to return. The Team Flare surveillance van drives to Squishy's location, but by the time they get there Squishy is gone. Celosia presses a button on her headset and asks for Squishy's current location. The Grunt replies that he has lost Squishy and Z2's locations due to the two no longer communicating, and Celosia frustratingly remarks that the Grunt is useless. Bryony receives a message from the Grunts following Ash and his friends. One of the Grunts, using their Holo Caster, reports that they have followed Ash's group to the Pokémon Center, which they are currently outside of. The Grunt reports that Bunnelby has been injured, so Ash and his friends currently have to deal with that issue. Bryony ends the call and tells Celosia that Squishy is most likely not the group's current priority. Celosia remarks that the group probably gave up because they know that Team Flare was after Squishy as well. Celosia tells the Grunts that were following Ash and his friends to retreat and focus their search on "Area R". Ash, Clemont, and Serena are waiting patiently at the Pokémon Center. Clemont looks around and notices that Bonnie is missing, which startles the other two. As the group tries to figure out where Bonnie went, Clemont notices Serena's guidebook laying on the seat next to him, still showing information on the medicinal plant, and realizes that Bonnie went to go look for the plant by herself. Meanwhile, Bonnie is climbing up a cliff, determined to get the medicine Bunnelby needs. The ledge beneath Bonnie's foot collapses, and Bonnie slides down the cliffside before catching herself on the rocks. Bonnie remarks that she needs to be careful, and continues climbing up the cliff. Squishy appears on a nearby branch and watches Bonnie. Once Bonnie makes it up the cliff, she runs into the forest, only to run out a few moments later, being chased by three . While running away from the Scolipede, Bonnie trips on a rock and falls over. Bonnie watches the three Scolipede slowly walk toward her. They all fire at her and Bonnie braces for impact. However, the moves are blocked by Pikachu's and 's . Ash, Serena, and Clemont have all arrived to help Bonnie. Clemont asks if Bonnie is all right, and Bonnie says she is. The Scolipede retreat, and everyone is relieved. Clemont starts to scold Bonnie, asking why she went all by herself. Bonnie says that it was all her fault that Bunnelby got hurt, and Clemont says she's wrong, that Bunnelby saw how desperate Bonnie was to find Squishy and wanted to help. Clemont notes that Squishy is just as precious to everyone as it is to Bonnie, and everyone agrees. However, before the group can start to look for the medicine, Team Rocket appears and grabs Pikachu with a giant robotic hand. Team Rocket says their , and Ash and Serena volunteer to battle and help Pikachu while Clemont and Bonnie look for the plant. Ash calls out his and has it use while Serena orders Braixen to use Flamethrower. Both moves hit Team Rocket's balloon and the trio slowly sink to the ground as Ash retrieves Pikachu. Jessie sends out and James sends out , and everyone is ready to battle. Meanwhile, Clemont and Bonnie continue looking for the plant and find a tunnel. The two enter it, and inside they find the tree with the medicine they need. The two grab some as Squishy watches from the tree. Meanwhile, Ash and Serena's battle with Team Rocket is already underway. Pikachu returns from an explosion, and James orders Inkay to use , while Jesse orders Gourgeist to use . Ash has Pikachu use , and has Greninja use , while Serena has Braixen use . The three Pokémon send Inkay and Gourgeist crashing down on the trio, and Ash has Pikachu use and has Greninja use Water Shuriken, while Serena has Braixen use . All three moves make a direct hit, and Team Rocket is sent blasting off again. With their enemies gone, Ash and Serena decide to catch up to Clemont and Bonnie. Clemont, with Bonnie on his shoulders and Dedenne in Bonnie's hand, still can't reach the medicine, and while Squishy watches in hiding, Dedenne fails to grab the medicine and causes all three to lose balance. They right themselves and try again. Squishy uses its powers to move the plant so that Dedenne can reach it, and Bonnie jumps off of Clemont's shoulders, making him temporarily lose balance. Bonnie thanks Clemont for the lift, and Ash and Serena catch up to them. While everyone is relieved that Bunnelby is going to be all right, Squishy watches from the tree. Back at the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy happily reports that Bunnelby is all right again, and Bunnelby jumps into Clemont's arms. Clemont hugs Bunnelby and expresses how worried he was about it. Ash says that since Bunnelby is back to normal, they should continue their search for Squishy. However, Bonnie has a surprise waiting for her—Squishy, curled up in the front pocket, is safe and sound in Bonnie's bag. Bonnie, overjoyed, hugs Squishy and asks it if it's going to travel with them again. Squishy nods its head in confirmation, and the group heads off towards Snowbelle City and Ash's next Gym battle. Major events * Squishy returns to travel with . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Celosia * Bryony * s Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Celosia's; flashback) * (Bryony's; flashback) * ( s'; ×2; flashback) * ( ; Squishy) * ( ; Z2) * ( ; multiple) * (multiple) * (×3) * (male; Poké TV segment) Trivia * In the Japanese version, the title card segment focuses on Bonnie. * Poké TV: "I Love Bunnelby" ** Clemont's Bunnelby is confirmed to be male in this Poké TV segment. * , , , and a narrate the preview for the next episode. * An instrumental version of Team Rocket's Team Song is heard during 's as an insert song. It was used in the dub version as well. * When Clemont and find the tree with the Nicera, the title card music from the can be heard. Errors * In the dub, when Bonnie was running away from the , Dedenne's mouth moves but no sound comes out. The closed captions, however, do include the cry. * While battling Team Rocket, 's tongue is covering its neck, instead of its mouth. * After healing Bunnelby, Nurse Joy's Wigglytuff's white portion of ears becomes pink. Dub edits * When and are about to use and , the order of their voices is different in the dub than in the Japanese version. * In the dub, after Team Rocket blasts off, Inkay says its name first before . In the Japanese version, however, it is the other way around. In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ru= |th= |tr= |}} 103 Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūta Murano Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors de:Eine Zellenverbindung! es:EP906 fr:XY103 it:XY102 ja:XY編第103話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第102集